It's Cold
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: You're here. I can see you but, how come I can't feel you? Kise's POV.


_Disclaimer: Nu-uh. Not mine._

_This one is in Kise's POV. _

_Enjoy you guys. _

_Btw, I've launched a blog dedicated to the things I write. If you wish to see it, please do visit my profile. The details about the blog is there. :)_

* * *

It's cold.

I woke up one Saturday morning, feeling gloomy and stale. I don't know but suddenly that one Saturday morning turned to one Sunday morning, then to Monday morning, and then it's just all of a sudden, everyday mornings. I would wake up, feeling all cold and gloomy, rolled over and would look into the other side of the bed, where once lay a tan muscled-body.

When was the last time I get to see your peaceful sleeping face? When was the last time I get to wake up, trapped in your arms? When was the last time I heard you say good mornings and good nights? Did you even sleep in this bed last night? Did you even come home last night?

These are a few of the questions I want to ask you but, how? I can barely feel you. It feels like you're not at home at all. You're here. I can see you but, how come I can't feel you?

Hey Daiki, when was the last time you told you love me?

I run my hands through the white sheets that covered our bed. It's soft and cold. The apartment seems cold too. It looks like no one was living here. It's all bare now. I can no longer smell actual food in the kitchen; all we have nowadays are takeouts and leftovers. Most of time, we don't even eat here anymore. And when was the last time we sat on that peach-colored couch, with the television on and just cuddling all night long? Tell me because I don't remember.

I looked around our apartment and take on how empty it is. Heck, even the laundry basket is empty. It makes me think, do we even live here? Are we even alive? The apartment is so barren and eerie that I can literally hear a pin drop and it will be the loudest sound I would have heard. I sigh. Where are you?

I heard the front door open and my heart just throb. It was so loud and so fast that I think it'll jump right off my chest. Your tall structure stood there and you were staring right back at me. Your face smells like confusion to me. We stared at each other for a good minute and then you smiled. You smiled that smile that I love the most.

"Ryouta, it's four in the morning. Why are you up?"

Because it's cold and you know how much I hate the cold.

"I was thirsty."

It was a lame reason but he bought it, I think?

He looked at me with calculating eyes. I guess he didn't bought my lame reason.

"Is it because it's cold?"

Yes, because you weren't there. You were my heater, my pillow and my blanket. How can I sleep properly when you're not even here? When you're not even home.

"No. I was really thirsty."

To justify my answer, I went to the kitchen. I open the fridge in search for water. I stood there for a few seconds just staring at the empty fridge. Even the fridge is empty. Having no choice, I grabbed a glass. I have to make do with tap water for now.

I looked at him, nearly a foot away. Why does it seem like he is so far away? He's here, right? I'm not just randomly dreaming, right? I was so into my thoughts that I flinched when I felt warm hands cupped my cheeks.

"Are you sick?"

I was surprised. I was surprised because I can sense concern in his voice. I can sense the worry in his voice. I can actually feel him.

"No."

I shifted and little bit and rub my cheeks against his hands. They're so big and so warm.

"Where have you been last night?"

Were you at work? Did you even go to work?

"I had to fill in for someone. Said his wife's in labor or something. I'm not about to snatch someone's precious moments in seeing their newborn kid, you know?"

I'm actually convinced. That may be true.

"Did the shift actually took the whole night? You are supposed to be out yesterday's early afternoon."

I know. I know because we live together for three years. Three warm years. Why is it so cold all of a sudden?

"There was a case of kidnapping. So, we all have to take the night in. You didn't know? It was all over the news."

Really? I'm sorry. I didn't watch the news. More like I don't turn the television on anymore. It reminds me that I have no one to cuddle with.

"I also left you messages. Didn't you check your phone?"

I didn't. It's been so long since you last left me a message. I've gotten used to it.

"You seem sluggish. Is work giving you a hard time?"

You are giving me a hard time.

"No. I'm just tired. I stayed up until two."

I stayed up because I was waiting for you. I was actually wishing that you would go to sleep with me.

"Let's go to sleep, okay?"

I nodded. Deep inside, I was feeling really happy. Is he back? Is the Daiki I knew and love back? I can feel him now. Even for a little bit, I can actually feel him.

"Wait for me. I'll just go change."

I'll wait. I'll always wait for you. Even if it's forever, I'll wait for you.

"Come on."

I lay down beside him, using his arm as a pillow and snuggled close to his chest. I closed my eyes and I can feel him wrapped the blankets around us tighter. It feels warm now. I like this. He wound his other arm around my waist, pulling me as close as he can.

This time I really feel him. This time I can say that he is not just some random fragment of imagination. This time he's true. Is he back? I don't know. But at least, for now, at this moment, he's here with me. And I can feel him.

This is happy ending. I can feel the words, "And they live happily ever after" coming to life. I snuggled close to him and take in his scent. That is until a familiar fragrance whiffed through my nose and into my brain.

Kagami, huh?

* * *

_That's the end. Kinda sad. And if you're interested about the blog, please do visit my profile. The info about the blog is posted there. _

_Review? Bye, I'll write again soon. :)_

_- periwinkle-eyes_


End file.
